Angel's Light
by darke wulf
Summary: Molly Holly's soul is in peril. Warning mild language, violence.
1. Dreams of Fire

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story (where's Aladdin and his blasted genie when you really need them?). They are owned by the WWF. I am making no money from this little piece of drivel. There is no need for a lawsuit.  
  
  
Angel's Light  
  
Darkness surrounded Kane, stifling him in it absoluteness. Even the hand he waved in front of his face was invisible, concealed in the murky depths that surrounded him.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" he called out, to be answered only by his own echoing voice.  
  
Then the inky blackness around him began glowing with a flickering red-orange light. Kane gasped in fear as he realized that he was now surrounded by a raging inferno. Quickly turning, he desperately searched for a way out, fighting to keep himself calm in the face of his greatest fear.  
  
Both pursuits were in vain, however, and he felt his panic rise. Shaking his head in denial, he began to cough, eyes watering, as the smoke from the blaze reached him. Trying to get beneath the smoke, he lowered himself to the floor. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around his knees and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"No," he whimpered, his mind being assaulted by memories from the past. Watching as his Mother and the man he had believed to be his Father died, feeling his own skin begin to redden and burn, the pain, the fear...it once again began to overwhelm him. "No," he cried again, trying to clear his mind of the haunting visions, "This can't be happening!"  
  
"Oh, but it is," a deep, menacing voice chuckled, "it most certainly is."  
  
Kane looked around for the source of the voice but could only see the flames. "Who are you?" he asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You mean you haven't figured out who I am yet, Kane?" the voice inquired, "Really, I am very disappointed in you...little brother."  
  
"Undertaker!" Kane gasped, confused. He and Taker were a team now. They were a family again. The Undertaker wouldn't be trying to hurt him...would he?  
  
"Very good, Kane," his brother's amused voice continued. "Maybe you aren't quite as stupid as I thought. As for why I am doing this...well, I figured it was finally time to finish what I had started. Goodbye...brother."  
  
All at once the flames surrounding Kane doubled in intensity, as if someone had poured gasoline onto them. Kane could feel the heat overwhelming him. His lungs burned as they struggled to draw oxygen from the flaming, smoke-filled air.  
  
Then one side of the circle entrapping him opened. Kane began to crawl towards this sudden means of escape. When he looked up, however, he stopped in his tracks. Barreling towards him was an immense ball of fire. Kane didn't even have time to move out of the way before the fire hit him, searing his flesh in unimaginable pain.  
  
"No!" Kane screamed, his denial rising to the unheeding heavens.   
  
And he sat up in bed; sweat coating his muscular body in a thin sheen. He gazed in wonder at his unharmed body. "A dream," he gasped in relief, "It was just a dream."  
  
"Kane, love, are you alright?" a worried voice asked from beside him as a pair of small arms encircled him.  
  
Turning his head, Kane found himself looking into the worried face of Molly Holly. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head, "Yeah, Molly," he told her. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Bad dream my foot," she proclaimed, tightening her hold on him, "from the way you were screaming when you woke up it must have been a doozey of a nightmare."  
  
"It...wasn't pleasant," he told her, not really wanting to dwell on the dream.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her innocent blue eyes looking up into his blue-green ones.  
  
"Not right now," he told her, hoping she didn't take his refusal the wrong way.   
  
His fears were unfounded, however. Molly just looked at him in understanding and asked, "You think you can get back to sleep?"  
  
Finally able to distance himself from the dream, he looked slyly down at the petite woman that was sharing his bed. "Well," he drawled, "I can think of a few other things that I would rather be doing."  
  
"Oh really," she smiled back at him, one eyebrow rising in appreciation as she looked over his massive bare chest. "And just what might that be?"  
  
"Let me show you, Angel," he replied as he moved down to capture her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Several hours later Kane looked down at the sleeping beauty he held in his arms. He gently brushed her a lock of her silky golden hair out of her face, then ran his fingers down the side of her exposed cheek. He still couldn't believe that they were a couple. It had only been a couple of weeks since he and Molly had been cunningly set up by their mutual friend, Lita, but already he was having difficulty remembering what his life had been like without her.   
  
He knew without a doubt that Molly was the woman who had always been meant for him...the other half of his soul. He had known, ever since he had first taken off his mask in her presence. He chuckled to himself now as he remembered how nervous he had been. And not without good reason. Every woman before had gone running the moment they had seen his face. Molly had merely taken a long look at his face, then had gone over to where he sat in a chair and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I've told you before, silly," she had said to him, "you'll always be the most handsome man on the planet to me." Then she paused and wiped the tears that had fallen, unbeknownst to him, from his eyes at her easy acceptance, "And I will always love you."  
  
Kane hadn't been able to believe her at first, but looking into her face he could see that she had been telling the truth. His scars really didn't matter to her. She really would always love him.  
  
Letting his thoughts linger on the glorious times he and Molly had spent together, Kane drifted off to sleep.  



	2. Angel's Love

Angel's Light II  
  
The next morning Molly awoke in a wonderful mood, even for her. And the reason for that lay, still sleeping, next to her.   
  
***********************************************  
  
She had been attracted to Kane from the time she had first entered the WWF, he had an incredible body and awesome strength, yet at the same time he possessed a gentle heart and caring spirit. She had been certain that there was no way that he could have feelings for her, however. He was one of the top wrestlers in the WWF and, she had assumed, must have had lots of more experienced women after him. She was just some wet-behind-the-ears newbie.  
  
She had been thrilled to find out that Lita, who had gone out of her way to befriend Molly, was also good friends with Kane. Molly had constantly begged Lita for information about Kane...what was he really like, what were his favorite foods, hobbies, anything she could think of to ask. And Lita, for her part, answered all Molly's questions with incredible patience. From time to time she would try to encourage Molly to tell Kane how she felt, but Molly just couldn't muster the courage to do so.  
  
Molly hadn't realized at the time that Kane had been asking Lita the same questions about Molly. He too, however, ignored Lita's urgings to tell Molly his true feelings. Finally Lita had gotten sick of it, and had devised a deviously simple plan for getting the two together.  
  
She had made a breakfast date with Kane for eight am one Monday morning. She had asked Molly to join her for breakfast that same day, at the same restaurant, at eight fifteen. When she and Kane had gotten to the restaurant she had picked a two-person table facing the door. Thus, her seat would have a clear view of the entry while Kane would have his back to it.  
  
She and Kane had engaged in idle conversation as they ate, until Lita saw Molly come in. When Molly had gotten within hearing range, Lita had asked Kane, "So when are you going to grow a set and ask Molly out on a date?"  
  
Molly had frozen, glaring at Lita from behind Kane's back. Kane, still oblivious to Molly's presence, answered, "I've told you, Lita, there's no point." The weariness in his voice had jerked at Molly heart, and her gaze flew to the back of his bowed head, "She's talented, beautiful...she deserves someone like Jeff...not some freak of nature like me."  
  
To hear Kane talk about himself so derogatorily had made Molly's blood boil. Not even thinking, she had rushed up behind Kane, placed her little hand on his shoulder, and demanded, "What do you mean, some freak of nature? I'll have you know that I think you are the most handsome man in the WWF!" Then, deciding that as she had already come this far she might as well go for broke, she continued, "and as far as deciding who I deserve to be with, I think I am quite capable of making my own decisions, thank you. And I've decided on you."  
  
Then what she had just said and done hit her, and she turned and made to leave the restaurant. Kane, however, had had other ideas. Reaching out quickly, he had gently but firmly grabbed her arm. Molly couldn't bear to look at him, too embarrassed over what she had said, and instead fixed her gaze on his hand.  
  
"Molly," Kane had begun hesitantly, still not quite believing what he had heard with his own ears. "Umm...would you like to...I mean, that is...err..."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, Kane," Lita had broken in, "would you just ask her out already! She's going to say yes!"  
  
Looking into Lita's encouraging face, Kane had finally taken a deep breath and blurted out, "MollywouldyouliketogooutwithmethisFridaynight?"  
  
Molly had ceased her efforts to worm out of Kane's grasp and had finally brought her eyes up to meet his own uncertain ones. Then she, too, had looked over to Lita, who told her, "Go on already, girl."  
  
She looked back at Kane and said, "I would love to."  
  
All three of them then burst out in huge, goofy grins...none bigger than Lita's. "Finally," she had said with relief, "I was getting sick of listening to the two of you pine over each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Matt I'd have breakfast with him." Then she got up and made her way out of the restaurant, leaving Kane and Molly to their own devices.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Molly still couldn't help but smile as she thought about she and Kane's first tentative steps towards a relationship. What had blossomed had been far more rewarding than either of them had ever hoped for.  
  
Molly glanced over at the clock and realized, much to her dismay, that the alarm would be going off in a couple minutes. They would need to get up and start getting ready to head to the airport if they were going to make their flight to the next venue.   
  
She got out of the bed, shivering as the cooler air of the room hit her, and went over to the alarm clock. After turning it off she went back to the bed and leaned over Kane, giving him a light, teasing kiss. "Come on, lover," she said, "time to get up."   
  
Kane didn't budge.  
  
Somewhat concerned, she had shaken Kane's shoulder and once more told him to get up. Still, Kane didn't respond. Now deathly worried, Molly had reached a tentative, shaking hand to Kane's neck and searched for a pulse.  
  
When she felt the steady beat beneath her fingers she slumped in relief. Worry still ate at her mind, though, for Kane had yet to move. Not knowing what else to do, Molly reached for the phone and called Lita's room.  
  
"mmlow..." greeted Molly when the other end was picked up.   
  
"Lita?" Molly had asked, her anxiety building.  
  
"un mnit," the voice replied.  
  
Finally Lita's familiar voice had come over the line, "The world had better be ending," she grumbled, never a morning person.  
  
"Lita, it's Molly," Molly had blurted out, "you've gotta help me. There's something wrong with Kane. He's breathing and has a pulse and everything but I can't wake him up. I've tried everything. Please, Lita, I don't know what to do."  
  
This news jolted Lita awake as little else would have. "Hang on," she told her friend, "I'll be right there. In the meantime, you'd better call 911 and get some professionals there."  
  
"Right, thanks Lita" Molly said as she hung up the phone, grateful that someone could think straight. All she could think of was how Kane was just lying there on the bed...not moving...she shook her head to rid it of the negative thoughts that were invading it. Picking up the phone again, she dialed 911 and gave the operator all the information she asked for.  



	3. Dreams of Death

Angel's Light III  
  
Kane, meanwhile, had awakened to find himself once more surrounded by flames. This time, however, he knew he was dreaming. Looking around, he realized that he was in a room of sorts, and the flames made up the ceiling and walls. Trying to sit up, he found to his dismay that he could not. It was then that he noticed that his wrists and ankles were secured to the tables on which he lay with heavy metal cuffs.   
  
Taking a closer look at his environment, Kane noticed what seemed to be a very large diamond directly above his chest, hanging seemingly unsupported in mid-air. The faceted gem was about eight inches in diameter at its head, and looked to be around six inches in height. The rest of the room appeared to be empty, leaving Kane to wonder just what the Undertaker had planned.  
  
For there was no doubt in Kane's mind that it was the Undertaker that was behind his captivity.  
  
As if hearing Kane's thoughts, the Undertaker's voice resonated throughout the room, "Welcome back to the land of the living...or should I say dreaming." Then, walking through the flames as if they were not there, the Undertaker entered the room. He was dressed as he had been during his Lord of Darkness days in closefitting black tights with a long black robe flowing behind him. His hood was pushed back, revealing a long mane of dark red hair and piercing green eyes that were alight with hatred.  
  
"Mark," Kane spoke, trying in vain to figure things out, "what's going on?"  
  
"I had thought I explained that to you earlier, Kane," Taker replied. "I am finishing the task I started in our youth...your death."  
  
"But why?" Kane questioned desperately, "I thought we had become a family again."  
  
"Me," Taker laughed derisively, "family with a twisted freak like you? You must be joking. I used you while it was convenient, nothing more. And now, your usefulness has come to an end. You are the only thing standing between me and the object of my desires, so I am afraid my dear, mutilated brother that you have got to go."  
  
Kane felt his heart being torn apart as his brother's cruel words hit him as if they were knives. Stubbornly refusing to show weakness to this monster that had him captive, Kane had instead asked, "What is this object that you are so anxious to get your hands on?"  
  
"Why, the dear Molly Holly," Undertaker sneered, watching with pleasure as Kane's already pale complexion whitened several more shades.  
  
"Molly?" Kane gasped, not wanting to believe his ears.  
  
"Yes, Molly. She has more purity and innocence than anyone I have ever come across," the Undertaker told Kane, "when I bring her over to the Dark Side, add her to those who worship the Supreme Evil, my reward will be unimaginable."  
  
"If you so much as get within shouting distance of her I'll rip your damn throat out, you bastard," Kane growled at his brother.  
  
"Actually, you have that backwards, Kane," the Undertaker reminded Kane, amusement tingeing his voice, "you're the bastard in our family. And in any event, " he continued, "you are hardly in any position to be making threats. In fact, in just a little while I will never have to worry about you getting in my way again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kane demanded, his anxiety growing by leaps and bounds.  
  
"I'm sure that you've noticed the gem that is located above you," the Undertaker told him. "You actually should feel honored. This is a very rare and valuable jewel. It's called the Soul Stone."  
  
"So what's so special about it?" Kane asked.  
  
"Why, it steals souls, of course," the Undertaker responded. "Or, more specifically, it is going to steal your soul...gradually siphoning you life energy from your body and storing it inside itself."   
  
"And what then?" Kane prompted, fearing that he already knew the answer.  
  
"And then, you die," Taker answered simply. "And I am left to comfort the poor, distraught Molly Holly."  
  
Kane felt fear clamp down on his lungs as he realized the full extent of his brother's plan. "You won't get away with this!" he shouted, realizing even as he said it how clichéd it sounded.  
  
"And just who is there who can stop me?" the Undertaker asked. Only Kane's frustrated silence answered him. "Exactly. And now, as much fun as I'm having, I'm afraid that I must leave you. Places to go, souls to corrupt." So saying Taker made a series of gestures with his hands while chanting in what Kane thought was Latin. Suddenly the gem above Kane began to glow with a bright white light.   
  
Several more words followed, and then a beam of light shot down from the gem to strike Kane in the chest. He gasped as he felt a strange pressure where the beam hit him, penetrating down into his body. As he watched, a red light rose from his chest, staining the white beam as it traced the path back to the gem. So caught up in what was happening to him, Kane hadn't noticed that the Undertaker had stopped chanting and was intently watching Kane's reactions.   
  
"Excellent," Taker spoke, apparently pleased with what he saw. "The red substance is your essence, my dear brother," he explained, "when the gem is completely filled with it's light, you will be no more."  
  
"Mark, brother," Kane pleaded, trying one last time to reach any piece of decency that might still be hidden within the Undertaker, "please, don't do this."  
  
"Give it up, Kane," Taker sneered, "nothing and no one can save you. Certainly not me."   
  
"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with then," Kane snarled in frustration.  
  
"And risk being caught?" The Undertaker queried, "I think not. This way you will just waste away, and no one will be the wiser as to what happened." Then the Undertaker once more checked the gem that hung above Kane, steadily stealing his life essence from him. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have an angel to console."  
  
Kane's howl of rage followed the Undertaker as he left Kane's prison.  



	4. Staking his Claim

Angel's Light IV  
  
Molly sat next to Kane's hospital bed, one of Kane's large hands clasped tightly in her two small ones. She was incredibly worried about Kane. He had grown progressively weaker, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him. Molly hated the feeling of helplessness that assaulted her. The man that she loved more than life itself was lying in a coma before her, slowly dieing, and there was nothing that she could do about it.   
  
She felt the tears fall from her eyes. Loosening one of her hands from where it grasped Kane's, she carefully wiped some of the sweat that had gathered on his brow away. Leaning over, she gave him a light kiss, then rested her forehead on his and whispered into his ear, "Please, Kane, come back to me. If you die...I just couldn't take it. Don't leave me alone."  
  
Kane stirred slightly, and for a moment Molly held her breath, hoping that she had finally managed to awaken her love. He quickly settled beck down, however, and Molly felt her spirits drop as she realized that he had just been moving in his sleep. From the time he had first been brought into the hospital, every so often Kane would moan something unintelligible and slightly move his arms and legs, almost as if struggling against some invisible bonds.  
  
But he never woke up.  
  
Molly sighed as she resettled in the chair next to Kane's bed, once again grasping his hand tightly. "Please, Kane...come back."  
  
"If he can, he will, little girl," a deep voice stated from behind Molly, startling her and making her jump in her chair.   
  
Turning around in her seat, she took and deep gulp as she found herself facing the Undertaker.  
  
Molly had never been comfortable around the Undertaker. Where Kane had always made her feel safe and loved, when she was around Taker she had always gotten the impression that he was sizing her up...measuring her against some need or desire that he had. She might not have been around during his Lord of Darkness days, but the Undertaker still scared her silly.  
  
"Undertaker," she gasped, "you scared me."  
  
"Sorry, darlin," he commented, a sly grin on his face, as he moved closer to where she sat, "I thought you heard me come in."  
  
"No," she admitted, "I was...thinking"  
  
"Yeah, so I gathered," he said, laying one large hand, almost possessively, on her shoulder. "So how's Kane doin?" he asked, and Molly was surprised to not hear any real concern in his voice. It was as if he were asking about the weather.  
  
Turning and looking up to face him, Molly made the mistake of looking into the Undertaker's eyes.  
  
// Gotcha, // he thought in triumph to himself as he watched the mesmerized expression that appeared on Molly's face as she gazed into the hypnotic green pools. Carefully he began weaving his spell over her, binding her to his service.   
  
Before he could secure his hold on her, however, Kane suddenly began to thrash in his bed. "Kane!" Molly cried, tearing herself away from Taker's eyes and turning back to Kane.  
  
The Undertaker growled softly to himself. Apparently his brother wasn't quite as out of the way as he had thought...yet. Taker could wait, though. He had the time. Kane didn't. Very soon Kane would be out of his way permanently, and then Molly would be his. That didn't mean that the Undertaker couldn't hurry the process along, however.  
  
"I'll be leaving now," he told Molly, who was leaning over Kane's body, hopping to see some sign that he was waking up.  
  
"Bye," she said distractedly, not looking up from her vigil.  
  
// Now that won't do, // Taker thought to himself. Coming up behind her he grabbed one of her shoulders and spun her around.  
  
"Taker, wha.." was all she managed to blurt out before he forced her gaze up to his once again. Kane started thrashing, but Taker refused to let Molly out of his grasp. Her eyes refused to meet his, though. It was obvious that as long as Kane was still alive, Molly would resist the Undertaker's control.   
  
// Well, there's a simple enough solution to that, // Taker thought. Before going, however, he would leave her something to remember him by. Leaning down, he smashed his lips against hers in a hard kiss. Drawing her lower lip into his mouth, he bit on it until blood was flowing from the cut. She struggled, her tiny fists banging against his chest, but he ignored them. His tongue explored her mouth, her unique flavor combining with the metallic tang of blood exciting him. Then her teeth closed, biting down on his invading tongue.   
  
He drew away from her sharply, though one hand remained firmly around her neck to keep her in place. His other hand flew to his mouth, where now his own blood oozed from his torn tongue. He glanced briefly at his reddened fingers as he drew them away, then reached down and smeared his own blood over her lips.  
  
Then he squeezed her neck, pulling her part of the way out of the chair in which she sat and drawing his head down to whisper in her ear, "Until next time, little girl." He suddenly released his grip on her neck, and she fell back into the chair, too much in shock to do anything more than stare up at him with a look of fear and betrayal on her face.  
  
The Undertaker turned without another word and left the room. It wasn't until the door had closed behind him that Molly was able to move again. Running to the bathroom, she furiously scrubbed her mouth, inside and out, trying to erase the feeling of the Undertaker's mouth on hers...of his tongue invading her mouth. As the scene once again played out in her mind she felt her insides convulse, and turned just in time to the toilet beside her as she vomited until there was nothing left in her stomach. Dry heaves followed as her insides tried to turn themselves inside out. Finally she managed to bring herself under control. She went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out several times. Taking a deep breath she existed the bathroom.  
  
To find Mideon standing at the foot of Kane's bed.  
  



	5. To The Rescue?

**Author's Note: since I've gotten questions on it, Mideon is a...unique...WWF wrestler. He was a member of the Undertaker's Ministry and, more recently, 'the naked wrestler'. I'm ignoring the whole 'naked wrestler' fiasco though.  
  
**Second Author's Note: reviews will be very much appreciated. I've been having trouble finding inspiration lately, and find that it's easier to do so knowing that people appreciate...maybe even enjoy...what I write. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Angel's Light V  
  
He looked up from observing Kane's now motionless form and met her gaze for a moment before dropping his head. "It's true, then," he said, the sadness in his voice palpable.  
  
Molly looked at him in confusion when he didn't continue, "What's true?" she asked.  
  
"It's true that the Lord of Darkness is back," he replied, "assuming he was ever really gone to begin with. It's true that he is after your innocent soul to add to his harem. And it is true that he has trapped Kane's soul in the dreamscape and is killing him to get to you."  
  
"After my soul?" she began, before what Mideon had said after that registered, "Wait...trapped Kane's soul? You mean the Undertaker's responsible for Kane's condition."  
  
"Yes," Mideon replied. "I felt his powers at work, and hoped that I had been mistaken. I came here to see for myself if my fears were justified." He paused, shaking his head wearily, "Unfortunately, they were."  
  
"But, if you know what's wrong with Kane, can't you fix it?" Molly asked hopefully, looking beseechingly at Mideon.  
  
"Not easily," Mideon answered. "To save Kane would require overcoming the Undertaker...the Lord of Darkness. That kind of power I do not have, as evidenced by the ease with which he forced me into the Ministry"  
  
"But we have to try!" Molly protested. "I can't just stand by and watch while Kane dies, not if there might be something that I can do about it."  
  
Mideon sighed, "Somehow I knew that you would say that. But you must understand how dangerous it will be, especially for you. The Undertaker wants your soul. If he succeeds you will never be free again, he will become your Lord and Master for all time. And trying to rescue Kane means entering the Undertaker's realm, where his power is even greater than it is here."  
  
"I don't care," Molly told him. "If you're right than if Kane dies my soul will still belong to the Undertaker. Personally, I'd rather go down fighting. You don't have to help if you're too scared, just show me how to get to wherever the Undertaker is keeping Kane."  
  
"A Holly through and through," Mideon commented, almost to himself. "I would never allow you to attempt such a rescue on your own," he told her. "I hadn't meant before that I wouldn't help, I just wanted to make certain that you understood the dangers."  
  
"Well I do," she said, "So now how do we get to this realm of the Undertaker's?"  
  
"He and Kane are in the dreamscape," Mideon explained to her, "a place outside the physical world that can be accessed only by the spirit, through dreams."  
  
"Oookay," Molly said, obviously having her doubts about what Mideon was telling her.   
  
"Don't worry," Mideon told her, "I'm not crazy...well, not too much at least. I'll have to send you in first, but I'll be following close behind and will guide you."  
  
"Alright," Molly said, "so what do I need to do?"  
  
"Just relax," he instructed, "sit back, close your eyes...as if you were getting ready to take a nap. Let your mind drift...that's it." As he spoke Mideon was using his powers to calm and prepare Molly's mind for the journey. When he felt that she was ready, he sent his own mind after her. Taking hold of her spirit, almost as if holding her hand, he began the trip to the dreamscape...where the Undertaker awaited.  
  
***********************************************  
  
When Molly opened her eyes she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. She hadn't really believed what Mideon had told her, but now her own eyes verified that he had spoken the truth. Before her stood an endless stark plain. Nothing was in site beneath the black, starless sky above her.  
  
"Well, here we are," Mideon spoke from beside her.  
  
"Yeah..." she answered, still in shock.  
  
"Molly," Mideon said, taking her head in his hands and looking her straight in the eyes, "you have to snap out of it. I know that this is all a shock to you, but Kane needs you to be strong now."  
  
She shook her head to clear it as his words penetrated the fog that wrapped her brain. "I'm sorry, you're right," she told him, then asked, "But where is Kane?"  
  
"I'd assumed right behind us," Mideon answered, a dark amusement in his voice.  
  
Turning, Molly gasped again as she beheld what looked to be a three dimensional rectangle of fire. "You mean he's in there?" she blurted in fear.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Mideon replied. "Knowing the Undertaker, it's probably really a room inside, and the flames just make up the walls and roof. What better place to keep Kane prisoner than inside one of his greatest fears. Come on, let's get closer and see if we can find any way inside."  
  
"Right," Molly agreed, a determined note entering her voice as her love for Kane strengthened her nerve.  
  
As they neared the flames voices became audible, in obvious argument.  
  
"When will you learn, Kane?" the voice of the Undertaker questioned, "You never have been a match for me. I will kill you, and then I will take control of both Molly Holly and the WWF."  
  
"She will never submit to you," the alarmingly weak voice of Kane retorted, "even when I am gone, she will resist you."  
  
The laughter that followed increased the chills that had started in Molly's spine from the moment she had heard the certainty in Kane's voice that he was going to die. "I don't think so, Kane. You alone have been able to withstand my powers, and you will soon be out of my way permanently."  
  
Molly had heard enough. "Come on," she urged Mideon, "We've got to get in there somehow and help Kane."  
  
Mideon nodded, his hand raised to the flame walls as he slowly walked around it, as if looking for something. Finally he stopped. "Here," he said.  
  
"Here what?" Molly asked, not seeing anything special about the section of wall he had stopped in front of.  
  
"This is where the door into the room is," he told her. "The Undertaker has camouflaged it to look no different than the rest of the walls, but I can sense it here."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, still not quite convinced.  
  
"Very," he replied. Then, realizing that Molly would need irrefutable proof, he said, "Follow me," and stepped through the fires, disappearing from Molly's sight.  
  
Slightly heartened by the fact that she hadn't heard him scream, nor had his charred body fallen out at her feet, Molly took a deep, steadying breath, closed her eyes, and made her way through the wall...  
  
...and walked straight into the arms of the Undertaker.   



	6. Destroy the Stone

Angel's Light VI  
  
Slightly heartened by the fact that she hadn't heard him scream, nor had his charred body fallen out at her feet, Molly took a deep, steadying breath, closed her eyes, and made her way through the wall...  
  
...and walked straight into the arms of the Undertaker, who was dressed in his Lord of Darkness outfit. Her eyes opened wide in terror as she looked up into his face, luckily averting her eyes before he could catch them with his own. Looking around desperately, she saw Mideon, apparently unconscious, crumpled on the floor on the other side of the strange room. Then she saw Kane, weak and vulnerable, strapped to a table with a strange glowing stone above him.  
  
"Kane!" she cried in anguish.  
  
"M...Molly?" his weak voice questioned as he slowly moved his head, trying to find her.  
  
"I'm here Kane, I'm here," she called out, then beat her tiny fists against the Undertaker, who held her tightly by the upper arms. "Let me go you monster, let me go!"  
  
"Monster?" the Undertaker chuckled, "Really, Molly, that's not very nice."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be nice," she cried, "now let me go!!"  
  
"Leave...her alone...Mark," Kane rasped, as he began to struggle fruitlessly against his bonds  
  
"I don't think so," the Undertaker gloated, then he put one hand beneath Molly's chin and forced her face up to look at his. "Look at me, Molly," he told her, his voice resonating with power, "Look into my eyes."  
  
Molly tried to resist, tried looking anywhere but into those green swirling pools of malevolence, but found herself unable to ignore his commands. As her eyes met his she felt her control slipping away as her mind began drifting on the words that entered her mind. / You are mine, Little One, / the Undertaker's voice chanted. / Mine in body, mine in soul. Mine to do with as I please. I am your Master, now and forev...argh! /  
  
Molly jerked out of her stupor as the Undertaker roared in pain, his presence temporarily leaving her mind. Blinking her eyes to clear her vision, Molly saw Mideon standing behind Taker, his hand wrapped around the hilt of a glowing silver dagger that was buried in the Undertaker's side.  
  
"Stay here. Don't move," the Lord of Darkness ordered her, and she found that she was helpless against his powers. Certain of his control over her, Taker turned his attention to Mideon. Before the other man could move away, the Undertaker reached out and grabbed Mideon around the throat. He squeezed unmercifully as he lifted Mideon from the ground until they were eye to eye.   
  
"Weak fool," he snarled, "did you really think to defeat me in my own realm? You couldn't stand up to me in the Earth Realm, you have no chance here."  
  
"I will not let you succeed," Mideon replied bravely, "I will not let you kill your brother, or enslave Molly's innocent soul."  
  
"As if you have any chance of stopping me..." the Undertaker began. Then Mideon's hand flew up and threw a glittery powder in Taker's eyes. The Lord of Darkness snarled and threw Mideon across the room with one arm as his other hand came up to his eyes. Trying to seize his momentary advantage, Mideon took another dagger from beneath his flowing robe and advanced upon the Undertaker.   
  
The Undertaker, however, was able to clear his eyes quicker than Mideon had anticipated. Grinning a fear-inducing, toothy grin Taker slowly reached down and pulled the dagger from his side. Molly watched in horror as he licked his own blood off the blade, then gasped as she saw the wound in his side knitting back together. Even the tear in his tight black shirt was repaired.  
  
"An amusing toy," the Undertaker grinned, examining the dagger in his hand, "I prefer something with a little more power, however." So saying the dagger began to change, increasing in size until it was nearly four feet long and three inches thick. The hilt also extended so that both of Taker's hands could grasp it with ease. Nasty looking barbs grew out of its sides, angled back towards the handle so as to rip out as much flesh as possible with each hit.  
  
"Now then," the Lord of Darkness sneered, "I will show you who is the Master here."  
  
He raised his sword and rushed towards Mideon, a snarl of hatred on his lips. Mideon raised his small dagger and barely succeeded in warding off the Undertaker's first blow. He was not quick enough to do so again, however, as the Undertaker spun with inhuman speed and brought his sword around in a powerful arc. Mideon gasped in pain as the Undertaker's blade cut through his flesh, opening a large cut on his stomach. Mideon was only able to initiate a partial healing of the wound before he was forced to once again defend the Undertaker's attacks. It was apparent to all that Mideon would not be able to hold up against the Lord of Darkness for long.  
  
As the two men fought Molly's eyes drifted over to where Kane lay. As she watched, the red stream of light that had been running between Kane and the gem above him seemed to disappear into the gem. Molly felt her heart stop with fear, though she wasn't sure why until the Undertaker laughed out loud, "Ha, you are too late, Mideon. The last of Kane's energy has just been absorbed into my Soul Stone. My brother is no more!"  
  
/ NO! / Molly screamed in her mind, still unable to move more than her eyes thanks to the Undertaker's commands. She stared at Kane's body, willing him to move...to breath...to do anything. Putting all her being into the battle, she struggled against the Lord of Darkness' powers, longing to get to Kane's side. At the same time, Mideon launched one last desperate attack at the Undertaker. Drawing on the last of his energy, he managed to hurl a barrage of lightning quick strikes at the Undertaker's face and chest. Suddenly caught off guard, the Undertaker's concentration was broken as he was forced to focus on defending himself against Mideon.  
  
Molly nearly fell forward onto the floor as the Undertaker's hold over her abruptly broke. Catching herself just in time, she raced over to Kane, tears in her eyes. "No, Kane!" she cried, her tears falling to hit his bare chest as she leaned over and hugged his still form, "You can't be dead. I love you! Please, don't leave me."  
  
Then, inexplicably, Molly heard Kane's voice, little more than a weak whisper, in her head. "The stone," he breathed, though the lips on his body never moved.   
  
Molly looked up at the stone that still hung suspended above Kane. What had the Undertaker said, that Kane's energy had been absorbed into the stone? If that was the case, would releasing that energy bring Kane back to life? It was worth a try, she decided, but how could she accomplish it? She studied the stone, racking her brain for any ideas as to how to destroy its connection to Kane. / Wait, / she thought, / destroy... / Having nothing to lose, she grabbed for the stone.  
  
Only to have her limbs freeze as the Undertaker yelled, "Stop!" from where he was poised to deliver the death blow to Mideon's broken body, which had apparently finally run out of strength. Leaving his soon-to-be victim where he lay, the Undertaker turned to reestablish his hold on Molly. As he began his chanting, however, Mideon miraculously moved, sweeping the Undertaker's legs out from under him.   
  
The Undertaker's sword skittered across the floor as he lost his grip on it in the fall. He was momentarily stunned as his head bounced off the floor. Mideon dragged his weary body on top of the Undertaker's and raised his dagger into the air before bringing it down towards the Undertaker's eye. The Undertaker barely got his hands up in time, grabbing Mideon's arm with the dagger only a few inches from striking home. The Undertaker, unwilling to release Molly, was forced to divide his powers between her and fighting off Mideon. With both Molly and Mideon fighting him with all their spirits, though, it was a losing battle. Mideon's dagger slowly but surely approached Taker's face.  
  
The Undertaker finally had to give up his hold on Molly to concentrate on stopping Mideon's steadily descending blade. Acting in a split second, he flung Mideon off of him as if he were a rag doll and, sitting up, turned to reestablish control over Molly.  
  
He was too late. The instant she had felt the Undertaker's control waning again Molly had acted, seizing the stone and lifting it high above her head. Summoning every once of strength that she had in her small body, she hurled it against the floor...where it shattered into a million pieces.  
  
The Undertakers screams of protest were drowned out by the roar of the accompanying explosion. A flash of red light blinded all three of them. When it had died down, Molly rapidly blinked her eyes to clear them of the spots that were dancing in front of her. The first sight that greeted her when her vision had finally cleared was Kane, standing tall next to the table on which he had been kept prisoner...or what remained of it at least. The explosion of the destroyed stone had made little more than a large pile of splinters of the thick wooden table.  
  
"Kane..." Molly breathed in wonder, happy beyond words to see the man she loved alive and free again. Kane looked up at her when she called his name and smiled. He started to take a step towards her...then his body collapsed.  
  



	7. Eternal Peace

Angel's Light VII  
  
  
The Undertaker's screams of protest were drowned out by the roar of the accompanying explosion. A flash of red light blinded all three of them. When it had died down, Molly rapidly blinked her eyes to clear them of the spots that were dancing in front of her. The first sight that greeted her when her vision had finally cleared was Kane, standing tall next to the table on which he had been kept prisoner...or what remained of it at least. The explosion of the destroyed stone had made little more than a large pile of splinters of the thick wooden table.  
  
"Kane..." Molly breathed in wonder, happy beyond words to see the man she loved alive and free again. Kane looked up at her when she called his name and smiled. He started to take a step towards her...then his body collapsed.  
  
"Kane!" Molly screamed, rushing to his side and feeling relief wash over her when she saw that he was still alive and already moving to get back up.   
  
"Hey, Angel," Kane greeted her as she moved to help him stand.  
  
"Don't you 'hey Angel' me," she scolded him, tears coming to her eyes at Kane's greeting. "Do you have any IDEA how worried I've been about you? When we get back home you are in BIG trouble mister!"  
  
Molly saw Kane tense, a look of hatred coming over his features as he looked past her. Turning around, she was not surprised to see the Undertaker towering over she and Kane. Molly watched in horror-induced paralysis as Taker's blade sped towards them. Then she was flying to the side, as Kane gave a mighty heave and pushed her out of the sword's path as he rolled away in the other direction. The Undertaker's sword cut into the ground where they had been sitting a fraction of a second earlier.  
  
Kane rapidly got to his feet, a blade of his own appearing in his hand. "You're not the only one with powers here," he reminded his brother.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Kane," the Undertaker chuckled darkly. As he spoke their surroundings suddenly shifted. The room of flames disappeared, and Kane and the Undertaker stood instead on a roughly circular pillar of earth that looked to be about twenty feet in diameter. Surrounding it on all sides was a fiery pit of magma leaving Molly and Mideon watching the battle through air wavering with the intense heat. "You couldn't have beaten me when you were healthy! Now that the Soul Stone has left you weak you don't have a chance!"  
  
"We'll see about that," Kane replied, moving into a ready position to await the Undertaker's move. He didn't have to wait long. With an inarticulate growl Taker attacked, the hilt of his sword next to his head while the blade itself was pointed unerringly towards Kane.  
  
Kane parried the blow and, with surprising grace, spun around, his sword carving a deadly arc towards Taker's chest. Moving quickly, the Undertaker got his sword into position and blocked the move, then struck Kane in the head with a vicious elbow.  
  
Kane stumbled backwards, giving Taker the space he needed to reset his stance. Kane also reassumed his ready position, and the two giants stood contemplating each other.  
  
"I hope you don't expect to beat me with pitiful moves like that," the Undertaker taunted. "Face it, Kane, it's hopeless. If you give up now, I'll make your end quick."  
  
"If you really didn't think that I could beat you, you wouldn't be trying to get me to surrender," Kane replied, trying to instill in his voice a confidence that he didn't feel.  
  
The Undertaker, however, could sense Kane's deception, and gave his younger brother an evil, knowing smile before he once again attacked. Taker ran at Kane as he had before, but this time, when he got within striking distance, he suddenly brought his sword down, aiming his swing for Kane's stomach.  
  
Barely in time did Kane get his swords in position to block the blow. With Kane now on the defensive, the Undertaker pressed his advantage, his sword nothing more than a blur as he aimed lighting-quick strikes for Kane's neck, chest, stomach, anywhere he saw an opening in Kane's defenses. Kane was too busy protecting himself to even think about mounting any attacks of his own. Time and again he brought his sword to bear just in time to prevent Taker from hitting his target. It was obvious that Kane was quickly tiring, however.  
  
Finally Kane's fatigue caught up with his. The Undertaker made a swing for Kane's Upper arm, which Kane moved to block. But the move had been a feint, and Taker spun around, changing the direction of his swing.  
  
Rather then swinging completely around to attack Kane's other side, as Kane had been expecting, the Undertaker stopped halfway, with his back to Kane, and quickly stabbed his swords at Kane's heart.  
  
Seeing the move too late, Kane moved desperately to parry the blow. He could not move quite fast enough, though he did manage to force the strike slightly off target. Rather than piercing his heart, as the Undertaker had intended, the sword instead cut deeply into Kane's shoulder.  
  
The Undertaker wrenched his blade around, and Kane gasped in pain as he helplessly dropped his sword. With a predatory grin Taker yanked his sword out of Kane's shoulder, the barbs on the blade ripping out chunks of flesh as it was removed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"No!" Molly yelled to Mideon. "We've got to help Kane!"  
  
"Good idea," he replied, "but how?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Woozy with pain, Kane fell down on to one knee.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"You said this was a dream world, where everything was ruled by the mind," Molly began, a desperate plan forming in her head.  
  
"Yes, so?" Mideon asked, confused.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The Undertaker lifted his gruesome blade in preparation for the blow that would finally end his little brother's troublesome existence.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"So if that's the case," Molly said, her brow furrowing in concentration, "then maybe...just maybe..."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Goodbye, my dear brother," the Undertaker laughed at the helpless rage in Kane's eyes. "Don't worry about Molly, I'll take good care of her." Then he brought the sword down, its thirsty blade heading straight for Kane's neck...  
  
...only to fall harmlessly out of the Undertaker's grasp when a crossbow bolt impaled his hand.  
  
Turning, the Undertaker saw Molly Holly, a determined glare on her face and a crossbow in her hands. "You little bitch!" he snarled in fury as he pulled the shaft from his hand. "I'll make you pay for that. Before I am done you will be screaming for mercy...begging me to kill you. I will visit pain upon your body, the likes of which...urk..."  
  
The Undertaker's rank was cut off with a gurgle, and the tip of Kane's recovered sword slid out from his chest. Still shaky, but somehow standing, Kane removed the sword from Taker's body as the older man turned back to face him again.  
  
"It's over, brother," Kane firmly announced.  
  
"Never!" Taker cried in denial, blood speckling his lips as he struggled for breath. With a strength born of hatred he lunged at Kane, determined to push him into the lava below. "If I must die...you will come...with me," the Undertaker rasped, ignoring the pain as Kane's sword once again pierced his chest as Kane tried to protect himself. The Undertaker grabbed onto Kane, and pulled them both off their earthen turret.  
  
"No!" Molly screamed in horror as she watched the man she loved disappear from her sight. She ran to the edge of the magma-filled chasm and looked down. Seeing a burning hang disappearing into the molten liquid, she was momentarily filled with incredible despair...until she noticed the form hanging precariously from a rocky outcropping in the wall.  
  
"Kane, you're alright!" she cried in happiness.  
  
"Remind me...to check your...definition of alright," Kane replied, the strain of holding himself above the magma apparent in his voice.  
  
"We have to get over there and help him," Molly said to Mideon, as she realized that Kane wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.  
  
"Already on it," he told her, his eyes narrowed in thought. Suddenly a bridge shimmered into being before them, spanning the gap separating them from Kane.  
  
They both hurried across, Mideon pulling a rope from thin air as he ran. When they arrived above where Kane hung, Mideon lowered one end of the rope down to Kane. Together the three of them managed to pull Kane up and back onto solid ground. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before he was tackled by a small blonde blur.  
  
Molly kissed Kane passionately for several minutes, causing Mideon to turn his back, an embarrassed blush on his face. Finally breaking the kiss, Molly looked at Kane with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Kane," she said, her voice wavering with emotion, "I never thought I'd see you awake again. I've been so worried..."  
  
"Shh," Kane told her, holding her tightly to him, one hand on the small of her back, the other in her hair. "It's going to be alright. I am going to be fine thanks to you," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"It's Mideon you should be thanking," Molly sniffled, looking up as the other man looked back at her in surprise. "He is the one who brought me here, and he fought the Undertaker while I tried to free you."  
  
"I was just trying to make up for past mistakes," Mideon replied, obviously uncomfortable with Molly's praise. Looking at Kane, he continued, "I helped to hurt you when I was a part of the Ministry. I am sorry."  
  
"Mideon," Kane replied, "you helped to protect Molly and save my life. Even if you hadn't, I understand better than most the extent of my brother's evil powers. I never held anything against you from the time he controlled you."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Molly spoke up, still holding onto Kane tightly, "but can we get out of here?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Molly opened her eyes to find herself back in Kane's hospital room. She looked first to Kane's still motionless form on the bed, then turned towards Mideon when she heard him groaning as he came to. She walked over to the man's side and placed a careful hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mideon," she said, "are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I would be a lot better if Kane would wake up," she told him with concern.  
  
"He's not waking up yet?" Mideon asked, surprised.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Hmm," Mideon mumbled, thinking. "I'm going to find a nurse or doctor to check on him, you stay here just in case."  
  
So saying, Mideon left the room. Molly sat back down in the chair next to Kane's bed and grasped his large hand. Still he lay there, unresponsive.  
  
"Please, Kane," Molly pleaded, bowing her head under the weight of her emotions, "come back to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please...wake up. I love you so much..."  
  
"I love you too," Kane's voice answered her.  
  
Molly looked up in shock to find herself eye-to-eye with Kane. "You're awake!" she shouted, feeling her heart swell with joy.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Kane chuckled, an amused gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you..." Molly laughed in response. She finally felt the stress and despair that she had felt since Kane had first fallen into the coma fade away. Not able to find the words to express what she was feeling, Molly instead leaned over the bed and seized Kane's lips in a furious kiss, reveling in the physical reassurance that he was alive and well.  
  
"In here, Doctor," Mideon's voice entered the room as he opened the door to escort a doctor into the room. When Mideon's sight fell on the two lovers, locked in their kiss, he pulled back out quickly, closing the door behind him. "Actually, why don't we check back with them in a few minutes," he suggested to the confused doctor.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Nearly an hour later the doctor checked back in on Kane, surprised to find that he was awake and apparently unharmed. As the hospital staff still had no idea what had caused him to go into a coma in the first place they decided to keep him overnight for observation. Kane chaffed at the delay in getting out of the hospital, a place he was never terribly fond of, but could do nothing to change their minds.  
  
The next day Molly arrived bright and early to take him home. They packed up all of the personal belongings that Kane had in the room, which didn't amount to much, and happily made their way to the nurses' station to check Kane out. After filling out all the necessary forms they turned and, hand-in-hand, left the building.   
  
As they left the morning news, playing on a radio in the nurses' station, followed them, "...and in other news today, the WWF sports entertainer Mark Calloway, also known as the Undertaker, was found dead in his hotel room today by one of the WWF staff members. At the present time doctors have been unable to pinpoint what caused Mr. Calloway's death..."  



End file.
